lnafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VolcanicSeaSafari's Adventures Part 7
"T...thanks" stuttered Cecelia: "I was almost.....gone" "How did you do that?" Volcanic asked: "How did you created that blast?" "I don't know, I don't know" Rumble looked even more amazed then the others. "Well, let's continue" Samri said: "I want to get out of this place." The 5 continued but quickly, they arrived at a ravine with 3 different "bridges" over it. One normal bridge, which was guarded by a Mealstrom infected mech, one bridge which consisted of many small pillars, and the last bridge consisted of many ropes hanging vertical. Volcanic took the last bridge, and sway as a monkey from rope to rope till he arrived at the other side of the ravine. Cecelia and Samri took the central bridge, and jumped like ninja's from pillar to pillar, and they reached the other side too. Spin ran on the first bridge, and smashed the mech immediately, before it had a change to shoot him. Only Rumble didn't pass the ravine now, but he created a jetpack and flew to the other side. Once they were all at the other side, a elevator door opened. "I think we made it" Spin said, and yes, they were being waited by 4 minifigures, all of another faction. "Rumble, you have the imagination like a real builder, would you like it to join the Creators?" "Yes, of course" Rumble reacted happy. "Spin, you have a real warrior in you, we ask you to join the Guardians." "Samri and Cecelia, sister and brother, you both have an instinct and move like a ninja, do you want to join the Eclipse?" As a last, they spoke to Volcanic: "You are curious and want to discover new things, like a real explorer. Do you want to join the Expeditioners?" And so be it, the five minifigures became exactly what they wanted. "So, now we are members of factions, we can become crew member of the Nexus Starship." Rumble said later. "Yeah, I think we have to say goodbye to Samri and Cecelia" Volcanic reacted. SpinDinoSkull had left earlier. "You can not avoid the inevitable" Samri answered: "We have to say goodbye once, but i am sure we will meet each other again." "Yeah, i am sure too" Volcanic replied: "Wish you the best. After they took say goodbye, Volcanic and Rumble walked to the Nexus Guard again. He was still there, at the exact same place. "So you do have a faction now" He asked. "Yep" Rumble answered, still feeling sad because Samri and Cecelia were gone now. "Well, you are just on time, the N.S. Victory will launch soon, look, the Crew Leaders are entering the ship already." "Who are they?" Rumble asked. "They are your boss, you have to follow up their orders, but don't be scared, they are good bosses. From left to right: Brick, Doom, Roseanne, Flex, LU182, Alec, Gstomi and Goggles. I don't know were Zax and Atom are, but there are many rumours about them. Some say they are lost, some say they are on a special mission, no one knows." "Maybe we will figure it out once, Volcanic" Rumble said:"Volcanic ?" Volcanic didn't listened, he even didn't looked at the Crew Leaders. There was a bird in a tree, a few meters away, a black bird. It had an intelligent look, and it was watching Volcanic right in his eyes. Volcanic saw it once before, in Miner Guardations. "Hey Volcanic, what's the matter?" Rumble asked. Volcanic turned around: "O nothing, I am just tired." "Yeah, me too, we have had quite an adventure today, I hope the beds in the N.S Victory are good." Rumble replied. "I'm sure they will." Volcanic reacted, and turned back around. The bird was gone. Next Chapter Previous Chapter